Te esperé aquel sábado
by Once L
Summary: Ese día, Kagami le esperó, y esperó… ¿Y él? No llegó. —Kagami, Aomine.


**Te esperé aquel sábado.**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es y siempre será de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, no mío.

* * *

Aún sin estar seguro de porqué termina ahí, Kagami se lleva una de sus manos a su cuello y mira el lugar. Es la cancha de básquet donde acostumbra ir a jugar pero a esta hora, más de la nueve de la noche, casi las diez, es que sigue ahí. Esperando. Preguntándose si él vendrá.

Pese a que es sábado por la noche y ha sido él mismo quien le ha mandado el mensaje a Aomine —con algo de reticencia, claro— para jugar un uno a uno, no está seguro si éste se aparecerá.

El mensaje de texto después de todo no fue contestado y aun así decidió salir con rumbo a la cancha de juego, una maleta con botellas de agua y un par de toallas adentro, y la pelota de básquet dentro de una red.

No pudo evitarlo, estaba emocionado por jugar contra él, y esa emoción y entusiasmo no dejaba de crecer con cada paso que daba hacia la cancha de juego al aire libre. Y es que Aomine Daiki —no lo puede, ni quiere negar— es de las pocas personas que le pueden provocar ese entusiasmo y fuego dentro del corazón al jugar básquet. Con él, su amor por el juego crece mil veces más. Y se siente más vivo que nunca. Inmensamente feliz. Y sabe, que _eso_ es recíproco. Que al de cabello y ojos azules también le pasa lo mismo. Lo que lo motiva y enciende más.

Por eso mismo, es que el _Tigre_ tenía la esperanza que el as de Touou se pasará por ahí en el último momento y era eso lo que lo hacía esperar, aguardar con impaciencia otro poco más pese a que se hacía más noche.

¡Pero se estaba tardando, y mucho!

Como respuesta, sus cejas se fruncen más y se impacienta otro poco.

_¡Ah! ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido Ahomine cuando más lo necesito y quiero verlo, hah? ¡Ése… idiota!_

Pero eso es algo que no sabe, ni se imagina. Y ciertamente es mejor así… se enojaría más si supiera porqué la antigua luz de su sombra no se ha presentado.

No obstante, el tiempo sigue corriendo y aún no hay rastro alguno de Aomine. Todo indica que no se presentará.

Como es de esperarse, Taiga comienza a desanimarse pero no quiere expresarlo ni manifestarlo de ninguna forma.

¡No le dará ese gusto!

Aun así —y más controlado— no puede dejar de pensar que tal vez ha sido una mala idea mandarle ese mensaje de texto. Tal vez, sólo debió de haber ido él solo a jugar y ya...

... al menos así, no se sentiría tan estúpido ahí solo y sin hacer nada mientras le esperaba.

Quizá por eso, y para restarle un tanto de importancia al asunto es que saca la pelota y la empieza a botar. A calentar un poco para luego comenzar a encestar. Todo es tranquilo y controlado. Sin mayor esfuerzo.

Esto obviamente no es tan emocionante e intenso como jugar un uno a uno con el número 5 de Touou, pero es lo que hay.

El básquet le sigue gustando, lo _ama_. Y esto, este pequeño _desliz_ con Aomine no lo cambia, ni tampoco sus ganas de jugar después, cualquier otro día y ocasión contra él.

Ahora sólo está desanimado, puede que un tanto decepcionado porque pensaba —estaba _casi_ seguro— de que hoy jugaría contra él y al final del juego, cuando ninguno de los dos pudiera más, terminaría sin aliento, empapado de sudor, con los músculos adoloridos, pero infinitamente feliz. Y… aunque no haya sido así, sabe que este estado de ánimo se le pasará. Las hamburguesas de Maji Burger que comerá después lo animarán, sin duda.

Por hoy, su sábado terminará así. Con él, jugando solo en la cancha.

Pero quién sabe... puede que algún día le diga al idiota de Aomine que ése sábado en concreto, le estuvo esperando hasta muy tarde para jugar con él y por ende, lo que se perdió ese día. Y eso, será algo que ya no podrán recuperar otro día.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Saludos!

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, pero por fin me ha venido la inspiración y entusiasmo por escribir algo, y bueno... ha sido "esto".

El Aomine/Kagami me sigue gustando, sigue siendo una de mis parejas favoritas y las ganas por leer y escribir de ellos siguen muy presentes. Quizá porque ha pasado un tanto de tiempo y he perdido práctica es que este pequeño fic no es romántico, aunque no niego que está "implícita" la pareja. ¿Alguien la "sintió"?

Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado pese a que Aomine le "quedo mal" a Kagami y no se presentó para jugar.

En sí, espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre ellos e ir ahondando y volver más explícita la pareja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos.


End file.
